Parting Thoughts
On November 30, 2012, at 23:11 hours Helsinki, Finland time, the game servers in support of Gunshine (aka Zombies Online) were switched off, marking the snuffing out of the Dawnbreak universe—a goal of the evil corporation of Labycore (otherwise known as Supercell). But Supercell had finally succeeded where Labycore had previously been denied. Supercell had also succeeded in destroying all of avatars of the remaining band of brothers and sisters that compromised all that was good left in the Dawnbreak universe. By 23:12 hours Helsinki, Finland, the Community, created by Supercell, pronounced the Gunshine universe of Dawnbreak dead. But the Community remains; stubbornly continuing its resistance against Labycore’s evil corporate plans. It is a Community in shock and grief over the lost of our avatars; many of whom bare our own names. This Wikia was created to help us gain a better understanding of the Dawnbreak Universe. Perhaps now it can also help us to deal with our loss. A loss that Supercell uncaringly failed to consider its Corporate decision to pursue iOS games solely. Not unlike the evil aims of Labycore, but I digress. As an aide to help you deal with your loss, I encourage you to record any parting thoughts you may have along with the name of your avatar(s) here on this page as a memorial and tribute to the mighty deeds they have done in the struggle against Labycore. May they live in memorial here. In God’s Speed, -- SeabeeO Memorial Honor Role - From Gunshine ELITES Face Book page. (accessed on 12/31/2013 Midnight Eastern US) Presented in posting order. Each line represents an individual player's characters. aldospal a1 Jay, a437 General Hunter jizm, a1 lieutenant hunter Kimmy, a17 Chula a5 Silk a12 GENERAL, SweetSilk333 a1, HotNurse d3d a1....... SeabeeO a1 (Hunter, Epic, Master Sergeant), Jeffrey a765 (BG, Pro, Corporal), Bones a263 (Doc, Pro, Corporal) 'Kathy.a1 Raven a537 epic hunter major dabs a1 general hunter CHICA1 a1 colonel doc, (GOLD PUZZY) a1 doc noob, CHICA3 a3 sergeant hunter uyty, a1 General 1 Hunter Deadguy71 a1, DeadDoc71 a1, HAL-2000 a1, Ovadosin a3. WESNILE a1, Westicles a3 (noob bg) Momoko Chin a1 Hunter, MomobgTina a1 (BG) THE GREATEST a1(doc), GREATEST2 a1 (bg), greatest3 a1 (hunter) Soyala Lady a1 ( general doc), Aislinn a2 (2nd liet BG), Chilaili a1 (mstr serg hunter) Don a302 hunter Dr. PINK a1 demitri a3 Corporal 23, cpt price a5 Corporal 6 Dr. Grandeur a1, GRANDEUR a1, GRANDSLAM a1 Ardor a2, 30+++++ (Hunter) Nicole a251 Colonel 5 hunter, firesaphire a1 Doc Shirttail a1, General 1, hunter pavan junaid a1 (General hunter) DocFeelgood a3, Colonel (28) Princess a136 (doc) http://i1179.photobucket.com/albums/x386/snugglenuts/bgewall3-3.jpg juandelacruz a1 abbey a16 robbed a1 Me1 a1 BG General, me a172 hunter Kainan a3 RoughSoulz (a1) - Hunter – Captain; CoolDOC (a1) - Doctor - Master Sergent; Silenteyez (a2) - BG - Sergent KevorKian a9 doc badsoldier a1 .... General, Bad Girl a6 ........ jennifer a553-doc epic master sarg 5 Prey13 a1,Dr.Prey13 a1,Bagul a1,Kampink a1 and Dr.Bebang a1 Erik a1 sergeant 6 doc La Pins a1, General Doc and Cat Cat a1, General Hunter Larisa, a18; L2, a3; poor Lar, a1 RUDE1968 a1 , a1, }M@nunuli>>> a1 sand a11 Tasty Cakes a1 lv 26 sarg, Lori Cakes a1 lv 26 Corp, Benny Boy a1 lv 10 Corp, Ricco a1 lv 2 Corp, Harry Balls a1 lv 3 corp. Hylos Xard, a1; Dr. Ash, a1 ---- ---- Memorial Honor Role - From GUNSHINE: In Memoriam Face Book page. (accessed on 12/31/2013 Midnight Eastern US) Presented in posting order. Each line represents an individual player's characters. blackbilly, Dr.feelgood, BB SeabeeO a1 (Hunter, Epic, Master Sergeant), Jeffrey a765 (BG, Pro, Corporal), Bones a263 (Doc, Pro, Corporal) Phil a88 hunter, DocHippo a1 HF 101 a1 doc, Don Joseph a1 hunter Jay, a437 Hunter, Migraine, a1 Hunter, Dr. P71, Doctor Dina, a47 bg - Dr. Dina, a1 doc - Dynamite, a23 hunter Zyr Zygot, a1 (Hun), Big PaPa, a12 (BG), Dr. Hack, a1 (Doc), Bonesaw, a8 (Doc), Sha Nae Nae, a1 (BG), Ripper, a42 (BG), Raelyx, a1 (Doc), Raven, a303 (Hun), Vayne, a18 (Doc) Mr. T, a302 (doc), Mr. T, a 290 (hunter), Mr. T's BG, a1 gijikle, a1 (bg), drickall333, a1 (bg) Aunt Jemima a1 (Hunter), Eyecandy a2 (Doc), "Legs" a1 (BG) Ms Riker a2 (doctor) Nicole a251 col 5 hunter, firesaphire a1 doctor JerryC a1 (doctard), JerryC a2 (doctard), Deathbringer a7 (bodytard), Mama Cat a1 (huntard). :) Bo-Peep a1 (BG), Dr. I.C.U.P. a1 (doctor), Chicken a33 (hunter) chanzi a1 (hunter) Phibee a1 (doc) Marja a1 (bg) purple berry a1 (bg) n vanilla a1 (hunter) wayne a1 (hunter) ,grunt (bg) ebraheem2012 a1 (hunter) Talisman 227 a1 (Hunter) Ranked General. Enhancer 227 a1 (Doctor) Ranked Major 26. Titan 227 (Bodyguard) Ranked 13 basic. TPC (hunter), MrStrickland (BG), Brad S. (doctor). jennifer a553-doc :) HF 101 Repo doc, Eddie2 hunter Joey a516 Hunter romeo BG, romeo2 doc, romeo da 3rd hunter, nicole hunter..... Romeo2 a2, Nicole a285, Romeo a155 :) abby@16, a1 brigadier general BG – Gone before her time. :’( ----